


Wish You Were Here

by Firebull



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-07-28 02:17:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20056408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firebull/pseuds/Firebull
Summary: Fubuki is on vacation. Jun misses him.





	Wish You Were Here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [harinezumiko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/harinezumiko/gifts).

> Hello, it's me again! I certainly didn't expect to get you so soon in one of these exchanges again, but here we are. Since I didn't make anything for your otp last time, I thought I'd take this second chance to try my hand at it. Hope you enjoy!

Jun came home to a house that was quieter than it should be. He just finished wrapping up a charity tournament. He won, of course. Nothing less from _the_ Manjoume Thunder. Though it had been a close match. Shou was getting better, he'd need to watch his back.

The reason for the silence was glaringly obvious: the lack of Fubuki. He was on vacation with Asuka and Ryou. A vacation Jun was meant to go on too until the charity tournament popped up. It was on short notice to gather more donations for a region recently hit by a strong typhoon. Of course he wanted to help and even if not Fubuki straight out told him to accept. He probably would've taken part in it himself if he was a pro. 

So there were no regrets there, but it did leave him in their house alone with no Fubuki to dance around with to music that was so loud it was actually coming from 3 rooms away. Neither were there any sudden ukulele solos. Nor Fubuki showing him his latest haul of Aloha shirts. Nor Fubuki carefully sorting through his fan mail. Nor Fubuki.

Damn. The whole noise level in the house really did depend on Fubuki, didn't it?

“Don't worry, big bro! You still got us!”

Well except _those_ guys. He swatted at the ojamas and they mercifully disappeared to wherever they went when they weren't annoying him. They had been unusually cooperative, but he knew it was only because of the announcement that there would be two more of them soon. Jun, being the only pro playing them, was offered to get copies of them early. He hadn't wanted to accept, but Fubuki made a rather convincing argument. 

(He hadn't, actually. He just talked for 3 hours about all kinds of ukulele stuff, but Jun loved him and he loved to listen to Fubuki talk about the things he loved. Whenever Fubuki got that spark in his eyes it made them shine so prettily and Jun found himself falling just a bit more.) 

Jun groaned and let himself fall onto the couch. Just the thought of two more ojamas hanging around send shivers down his spine. With the last of his good mood trashed, he reached for his phone to distract himself. He hadn't looked at it in hours and the amount of messages and emails he had showed that much.

He answered all work related emails first before diving into the messages he got from his friends. Most of them were short updates on their lives, some a few salty rants, those that were up to date with his duels congratulated him and others were pictures like Sapphire Pegasus sitting on the kitchen counter from Johan and what he assumed to be some alien planet from Judai (if the 5 moons were anything to go on).

Ryou send him a single picture of Fubuki facedown in the sand next to his dropped ice cream. Jun didn't bother to hold back his laughter. Really, people thought that _he_ was the food obsessed one out of them with him staging the whole investigation into his missing food, but Fubuki was the one who would lie down next to his dropped food as if that would magically clean it. Jun wiped away a tear as he calmed down and read the text underneath.

"How do you live with this guy?"

Jun grinned. "Practice," he send.

Apparently Ryou was currently on his phone as he answered with an annoyed emoji right away. Jun chuckled, but didn't bother to reply as he moved onto Asuka's messages who held a more detailed description of what they'd done that day as well as beautiful pictures of the buildings and landscape. Really, she should think about taking up photography as a side job. She could even do it while at Duel Academy for most of the year.

Jun sunk a bit more into the couch as he opened Fubuki's messages. Most of them were silly selfies or pictures of him giving Asuka and Ryou bunny ears. Halfway through Ryou's shirt changed to one of Fubuki's Aloha shirts. It looked absolutely ridiculous on him. His glare wasn't as effective while wearing a pastel flower print. He looked like a grumpy dad that didn't catch enough sleep but tried to cheer up for the get together anyways. 

"Finally got him!" Fubuki wrote beneath and added a bunch of firework emojis. 

Jun grinned. He definitely had to get that story later. He continued to scroll past pictures and messages that made him forget about the silence around him and filled him with warmth. He smiled fondly at all of Fubuki's exaggerated expressions and laughed when he got to the one where they all wore horrible wigs that only partially covered their hair and silly hats. 

Finally he got to the last picture. It was taken from the hotel's balcony. It showed the view over the buildings leading to the beach. Trees lined the streets, providing shelter from the sun that made everything glow welcomingly. It looked peaceful. Jun could almost hear the birds singing and feel the warmth around him as the soft sounds of Fubuki playing his ukulele lulled him to sleep.

“Wish you were here,” the text underneath it read.

Jun huffed as he put his phone down. "What an idiot. What does he think I can do about it? Fly across half the globe just to be with him? As if!"

The house stayed silent as his words echoed through the empty rooms. The warm feeling in his chest made the absence of the man that caused it much more obvious. He groaned as he let his head fall back.

Damn that man.

* * *

Fubuki sighed as a breeze drafted through the open balcony doors to where he was laying on the couch. Australia was quite the different place compared to Japan, what with all the swears being casually exchanged and the deadly animals everywhere. But despite that all it's deadliness, it was far from the deadliest place they've ever been to. That honor would always belong to the Dark World.

The three of them decided on having a slow morning as they planned on seeing Jim later that day. Asuka sat on the balcony reading a book, Fubuki laid on the couch and Ryou was most likely off somewhere pouting. Well that or he went back to one of the card stores they passed yesterday. Both were very likely. 

He was pulled from his thoughts when he saw a notification pop up on his phone screen that he put on the coffee table. He reached over, trying to move as little as possible. It was a message from Jun.

“I'm here.”

Fubuki raised both brows. It sounded like he accidentally send that to the wrong person. Wouldn't be the first time. Fubuki opened the conversation just as Jun send a picture. It was a familiar sight, one he'd seen multiple it times over the last few days. It was... the outside of their hotel? What?

Fubuki ran onto the balcony. In his haste he almost tripped over the coffee table and didn't pay any attention to Asuka who dropped her book in surprise. Down on the street, dressed in one of the Aloha shirts that Fubuki didn't pack, stood Jun. Hotel staff removed his baggage from the taxi he arrived in. When Jun noticed him, he grinned and waved. 

Fubuki laughed. He cupped his hands around his mouth. "I'll come down!" he shouted.

Jun gave him a thumbs up.

Fubuki ran back inside. He barely remembered to put on flip flops before he slipped out of their room. He ran down the hall, past the slow elevator and down the stairs. He slowed down a bit as he passed the front desk and gave the receptionist a sheepish smile. Fubuki only picked up the pace again when he got outside and ran directly into Jun's waiting arms.

Jun let out a small "oof", but still hugged Fubuki tightly. For a moment they just stood like that breathing in each other's scents. Fubuki buried his face in Jun’s shoulder. He felt Jun try to do the same, but judging by the amount of sputtering he ended up with a mouthful of hair. Fubuki mercifully hid his grin.

"Missed you," he said. It was muffled by Jun’s shoulder, but Jun understood him nonetheless.

"I missed you too."

Fubuki loosened the embrace just enough so he could look Jun in the eyes. He gave him a quick kiss before asking the questions that burned at the front of his mind. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be home sleeping off the tournament?"

“I'm a simple man with the power to grant wishes and to sleep during the flight,” Jun said while grinning widely.

Fubuki gasped dramatically. "Why didn't you say so sooner? I got so many wishes!"

"Um… I'll have you know that my powers work only for very specific wishes."

"Oh? And what would those be?" Fubuki teased.

"How about I tell you after you told me how you got Ryou of all people to wear one of those shirts?"

Fubuki got an evil grin that was quickly mirrored by Jun. He took ahold of one of Jun's hands, intertwined their fingers and slowly lead him towards the hotel. They had time, no reason to rush. "It all started when I accidentally dropped my ice cream…"


End file.
